x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Pryde / Shadowcat
''Shadowcat 'Shadowcat ''Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat'' is a former student at '''Xavier's ''School For Gifted Youngsters ''and a member of The New X Men. ' She has the ability to 'phase' through solid materials (objects) such as walls. Biography 'Early Life Katherine Pryde was born in Deerfield, Illinois in 1984 to Theresa Pryde, a well-known doctor. Her grandfather, Samuel Prydeman, was held in a Jewish concentration camp during World War II as young Kitty began having intense headaches at the age of thirteen, signaling her mutation. One year later in 1998, prof. Charles Xavier paid her a visit and invited her to his school where she would began training to use her powers and specialize herself in computer programming and martial arts, also taking classes like a normal student of her age where she would meet Bobby Drake, John Allerdyce, Jubilation Lee and Peter Rasputin. During her stay at the mansion and early years as a student, Kitty would develop a romantic relationship with Peter although they would break up after their separation in different squadrons as Alison Crestmere ( Magma) also began having feelings for Colossus. Despite their break-up, Peter would still continue to have strong feelings for her teammate. Kitty would be in good terms with her teachers, Ororo Monroe and Jonothon Starsmore who named her temporary leader of The Omega-Squadron as Jonothon ( Chamber) left the mansion and returned for London. It is unknown why Kitty would abandon her post as leader of The Omega-Squadron as her teammate Iceman, would become leader of the team and Roberto Da Costa ( Sunspot) would soon leave too, after which the squadron disbands. 'The Hidden Agenda' ( X2: United) Kitty would still remain a student for a couple of years until the invasion of HYDRA and William Stryker on the mansion, where she would take a more active role regarding the safety of all students as she would avoid being targeted by anti-mutant agents and head with Colossus to a secret exit and the rest of the escaped students. After Professor X escapes from the underground Alkali Lake base, he would return to use Kitty and snatch Stryker's plans from his government office. After the incident, Kitty would decide to remain an X Men despite their violent lives and being hunted as mutants and would become an official member of The New X Men, along her teammates and classmates Iceman, Colossus and Rogue. 'The Danger Room' Although becoming an official member of The X Men, Kitty would spare most of her time training in The Danger Room with Colossus and Nightcrawler ( who joined after Stryker's death for a short time). She would learn to use her powers at full potential along her teammate and near-future love rival, Rogue as her other teammates including Bobby and Peter would be sent with Wolverine and Storm in all their missions, assuring safety and taking care of the citizens. Kitty would finish her studies the same year of her joining along The X Men as an official member, which might even explain her absence in the classroom most of the time. 'Rise Of The Phoenix & The Brotherhood' ( X-Men: The Last Stand) Although making process in working as a team, Storm would be dissapointed by Wolverine being a loner in the middle of action as Kitty began developing a relationship with Bobby Drake instead, with Rogue also noticing it. She would finish her studies and remain at the institute for a while as The Professor headed to rescue Jean Grey who returned from the dead as " The Phoenix" , where he would also die. Later, Kitty would participate at Charles' funeral, feeling a deep sense of sorrow and sadness as he brought her to the institute to give her a chance as a mutant when no one else could. At that point, both Bobby and Kitty would be in love with each other despite Rogue noticing it and leaving the institute to take the mutant cure. After Charles' death, the institute would be at the verge of closing down as old X Man and friend to Charles, Henry McCoy ( Beast) tried to save most of the school by himself with Storm's assistance. Kitty would have second toughts of leaving the institute although she would decide to join The X Men in their final battle against The Brotherhood at Alcatraz. 'Against The Juggernaut' After reaching Alcatraz, Kitty would single-handledly battle against multiple opponents such as Avalanche, Glob Herman and Anole ( the latter were both cured) and even facing The Juggernaut as she would 'phase' inside the facility and save Leech from his death. She would also hide with the rest of her teammates when Magneto used his powers to keep the other mutants away. When ' The Phoenix' used her powers and killed most of the mutants and soldiers at the facility, Kitty would head with The X Men and assure safety to the injured and weakened and help them get to the bottom of the bridge as Wolverine managed to kill Jean. 'Aftermath' Later after the events, Kitty returned to the institute as the youngest member of the team as she possibly decided to remain there and become a teacher. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, teacher and leader. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Field leader, teacher and teammate. #Robert Drake / Iceman - Love interest, classmate, friend and teammate. #Peter Rasputin / Colossus - Former boyfriend and teammate. #Cain Marko / The Juggernaut - Enemy. 'Abilities' *''Intangibility'' *''Computer programmer expert and hacker'' *''Hand-to-hand combatant skills'' 'Trivia' *Although her role in the comic books tends to be as a main character, in the movies she is described as a minor character. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants